A number of compounds containing an oxaborole ring have been disclosed previously. However, there has been no teaching that these oxaborole compounds are volatile antimicrobial agents. In addition, these oxaborole compounds have not been used in agricultural applications.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new uses of various volatile antimicrobial agents and/or combinations with a volatile plant growth regulator, in particular for agricultural applications.